Sol'yc Ad
"Best I can hope for is a long life and a merry one, A quick death and an easy one, A fast ship and a sturdy one, A tall ale and another one." - Sol'yc Ad Sol'yc Ad, also known as Null-1, or RC-7011, was a Mandalorian soldier during the Galactic Civil War. He was the first clone created for the Grand Army of the Republic, a project led by Dr. Guan Yu. After Order 66, he defected and helped protect Jedi Master Myn Edo, eventually finding his way into the Resitance to the Galactic Empire. Biography Early Life Ad, originally known as Null-1, was the first clone of Jango Fett created for the Grand Army of the Republic. The Null project was led by Kaminoan Guan Yu, who was fired from the cloning project for creating clones that weren't obedient. To keep his work from being destroyed, Yu took six of the Null test tubes with him as he left, believing that the others were to be destroyed. The six Null's that Yu took with him were secretly placed into infantry units within the Grand Army, being given new identities, ranks, and names. In order to hide Dr. Yu's theft of half the Null project, the remaining Kaminoans told a visiting Darth Tyranus that the six that had been stolen had actually never reached the embryonic stage, and we appropriately discarded. RC-7011 Ad was placed by Yu into the 163rd Infantry Battallion as a Sergeant, second in command of Tango Squad byhind Lieutenant Maxin Vhor. At a young age, Ad had a hard time bonding with the other clones in his unit, not understanding their inability to question direct orders, even if they placed themselves or their comrades in danger. Over the years he began to understand that he was different from the other clones, but did his best to hide his differences. Daily life for Ad was much the same as every other clone. Ad spent every morning working with Vhor on combat techniques and military tactics. Ad also received specialized one-on-one training with Kal Skirita, who unbeknownst to Ad, was training the six remaining members of the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos. Skirita was also unaware of Ad's previous affiliation with the squad. in 32 BBY Kamino was visited by Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ad managed to catch a glimpse of the Knight walking with the Prime Minister while Ad ate his lunch with his squadmates. Ad knew something was up, the only foreigners to the planet were usually wearing heavy armor and helping to train the clones, and Kenobi was neither. Less than a day later, Jedi Grand Master Yoda showed up on Kamino, and Ad's life changed. The Grand Army of the Republic was being shipped out on its first mission. They arrived on Geonosis to interrupt the gladiatorial-style execution of Kenobi, Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala. Tango Squad leapt from their carrier and engaged in battle with the hundreds of battle droids that poured into the arena. Aided by the Jedi, they were able to rescue the three and secure exacuation. They're next objective was to keep as many of the Seperatists from escaping the planet as possible, using rockets and high powered cannons to keep the ships grounded. Tango Squad was seperated from the rest of the 163rd during the battle, and Vhor has been killed. With Ad left in charge, he led his men through and underground duct and into a Seperatist ship, where his team rigged it to blow. The team made it out of the ship before the bombs went off, but the resulting explosion killed the other four members of his team, leaving Ad stranded and wounded on the desert planet. He was rescued by Jedi Master Myn Edo. Once on Coruscant, Ad was invited to join an elite black ops that Edo was forming. Ad revealed to Edo that he was a Null clone, and that he would not be as compliant as other clones, and asked Edo to reconsider. Edo responded to Ad by saying he could tell that Ad was different, and that was exactly why Ad was being recruited. Ad accepted and became an official member of Sigma Squad. Immediatly joining Sigma Squad, Ad met with the other members of Sigma Squad, commanding officer, Lieutenant Sirotilc, Alpha-69, or "Tee", Ryn Vevec, and a non-clone, Kayce. As Ad entered the meeting, Tee was boasting about his training as an Alpha-class, and how they outperformed the Null-class troopers in almost everyway possible. Not wanting to start anything with his new squadmate, Ad ignored the remark.